


What I want for Christmas

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Good dad! Jack, M/M, Siren!Angel au, Siren!Rhys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The trope: Over the top decorations and asking Santa for the two to get together. Rhys notices Jack isn't decorating this year and ends up helping more than he realized.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What I want for Christmas

Rhys smirked as he set up the lights just after Thanksgiving. His neighbor, Jack, hadn’t even started yet. Last year, they’d been up the day before Thanksgiving. Last year, they had spent every waking moment trying to out decorate each other. They had gotten into several arguments with each other over it.

This year, though… It had been quiet next door. Quiet and desolate. He’d hardly seen Jack through the month and now it was only Rhys decorating. Well, that was that, then.

Rhys worked his way through and around his house, making it gorgeous. He glanced at Jack’s property throughout the day, though. It really was strange for Jack not to be working outside.

Still, four days later, Rhys found that Jack’s home seemed just as empty as ever. He hummed. It didn’t look the same deserted as it was. He bit his lip and decided to try something. He moved one of his decorations across the border and into his yard. He waited a day. When nothing happened, he decided to take some initiative.

* * *

Angel sighed and then coughed. She lay on the couch like she had been when her siren transformation had started. Her dad had shut the house down and doted on her night and day and it was nice, but… 

He hadn’t decorated this year for Christmas and she was missing it. She stared at the window with the blinds drawn closed. She sighed again and then froze. Someone was outside. That couldn’t be right, her dad was in his office doing a few hours of work.

Quietly, she sat up and went to it. Her body ached, tired and worn, but she continued to peak through the wooden slabs. She covered her mouth as she gasped. Their neighbor, the one dad always argued with, was decorating their yard! She smiled. She’d always loved Rhys and she loved him even more now. She went back to the couch and smiled to herself.

“You seem happier,” her dad said at dinner.

She shrugged. “I feel a little more rested.”

He smiled. “Good. Would you like to watch a movie tonight?”

“Okay!”

Angel cuddled into her father as they picked a movie. She liked these times through the change when her father slowed down and they could just be together. She lay on him, her eyes slipping closed.

She woke up on the couch to a yell and a crash. She jolted upright and then almost fell back onto the couch, .

Her dad came running in. “What the hell? Angel are you alright?”

“It wasn’t me! It was from outside! I hope that wasn’t Rhys!”

“Why would it be Rhys?” He went out the front door.

* * *

“Oops,” Rhys said in a daze as he stared up at the cloudy sky. He’d slipped off the ladder and landed in the snow on his back.

“Oops?” a deep voice echoed. Jack glared at him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Falling for you, obviously,” he laughed. When Jack didn’t, Rhys rolled his eyes. “Alright, I was decorating your house.”

“What?” Jack blinked and looked around. Rhys watched the fury start to build. “You-”

Rhys sat up and looked around. He supposed that maybe he’d gone a little overboard, but he’d wanted it to match his house.

The window was opened. “Rhys! Are you okay? It looks so good!” Angel called.

He waved to her. “I’m okay, thanks for asking!”

Jack eyed his daughter and then sighed. “Fine, but _only_ because Angel likes it.”

Angel gasped. “He can do the inside too!”

“No, he can’t, sweetheart.”

“Yes! He! Can! You want some cocoa Rhys? That was a bad fall.”

There was silence between them. Rhys was just about to excuse himself when Jack sighed. He reached down and helped Rhys to his feet.

He firmly walked Rhys into the house and then locked the door behind them. Rhys felt a twinge of panic begin, but then his body stiffened and he understood.

“Oh.” He walked ahead of Jack and into the living room where the young siren sat on the couch. She had small, white, feathered wings growing from her back.

She smiled and waved at him. She looked absolutely strung out.

Rhys smiled and let his own wings unfurl, turning visible while he did so. They were a vibrant blue with a bat-like look to them. A very subtle surge of electricity spread through them. He went over to her and knelt down.

“Yours are going to be beautiful. Wanna look and touch mine?”

She nodded.

Rhys sat on the couch and turned so she could have unrestricted access to them. His eyes met Jack’s. They were hard to read, but he could tell he’d surprised Jack at least.

“How long did yours take?” Angel asked.

“A year, but I have to admit it’s cause I kept trying to get rid of them. It wasn’t safe for my parents to know, but they kept growing back so I ran away to my uncle’s house. He kept me safe while I fully transformed. I don’t recommend doing what I did. Once I was safe, they only took a little over a month.”

“Then I’ll have them by Christmas!”

Rhys smiled. “You could be the Christmas angel.”

She wrinkled her nose.

That made him laugh.

Jack left and came back minutes later with hot cocoa.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks dad!”

“So, can you sense each other?”

Rhys answered. “Only when we have fully grown wings, that’s why Angel knew about me, but I didn’t know about her until I was in her house where the concentrated energy was.”

Jack nodded.

“No one else around here is one, Jack. Angel’s safe.”

“Good.”

There was a pause before Rhys looked at Angel. “So, you want this place decorated?”

“Yeah! We haven’t had time since I started the change.”

“Well, if your dad’s okay with it, I’ll get this place so decorated, everywhere you look will be Christmas.”

* * *

Jack hadn’t been sure of Rhys, especially not after last year when they’d gotten into a heated competition over their yards. Now, with Angel, he was beginning to see a good side in Rhys. It was a gentle, sweet one that had Angel lighting up like the front of their house.

However, he glared at Rhys, holding a real Christmas tree in their doorway. “We have one already.”

Rhys frowned. “I don’t remember seeing a tree?”

“It’s still in the box.”

“Why would-” Rhys gasped, looking utterly disgusted. “ _You use a fake tree_? Do you even have a Christmas spirit?” He began to push into Jack’s house. “What was last year, then? Were you actually decorating for Christmas or just being competitive? Cause if you were just competitive, I totally won last year.”

“Like hell you did! A fake tree is just as good-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Rhys snapped. He walked into the living room, dragging the tree behind him. “Angel, your father is _insane_! He’s trying to tell me a fake tree is just as good as a real one!”

Angel giggled where she lay on the couch.

“It is!” Jack growled.

Rhys stopped and shoved the tree at Jack. “Do you smell that, Jack? That’s the smell of Christmas! You don’t get that with a fake tree!”

Jack stumbled away, the sting of pine needles in his nose. “Ow! What is wrong with you?”

Rhys ignored that as he stopped and sighed, dropping the tree to the floor. “I bet this means you don’t have a tree stand. I’ll have to go home and get one.” He stepped over the tree. He was almost tall enough, but he had to jump the rest of the way and ended up tumbling into Jack.

He caught Rhys easily, though they stumbled into the wall. He found to his great surprise that he liked the feel of Rhys against him. He did not let go of Rhys, instead waiting for him to move away.

“Ya fallin’ for me, cupcake?”

“Tch, fall for a guy who thinks a fake tree is the best tree?” And yet, Rhys did not pull away. They stared at each other for a long moment before finally, he pulled away. “I’ll be right back.”

“Mhmm,” Jack hummed. It took Jack a moment to notice Angel. He felt it before he saw that wide grin across her face. He frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.”

He rolled his eyes and stared at the tree. “I guess I should get the decorations out.”

He helped Rhys set the tree up and left him and Angel to decorate it. He made them lunch, smiling as he heard Angel telling Rhys where to put each ornament. This carried through the day when Rhys decorated the house. By the time dinner was made, they had finished. Rhys sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table with Jack.

Jack appraised the house. “Alright, it doesn’t look bad.”

“Of course it doesn’t, Angel was the brains behind it. This is delicious!”

“Thanks.”

He helped Jack clean up, his voice quiet when they were away from Angel. “I had an idea while I was decorating.”

“That’s dangerous.”

He laughed when Rhys hit him. “I was thinking you could dress up for Santa and visit Angel.”

Jack leaned against the counter. “And what are you going to be?”

Rhys frowned. “I didn’t think I’d be anything?”

“Nu uh, sugar, if I have to look stupid, so do you.”

Rhys scoffed. “It’s not stupid.”

* * *

It was a week before Jack would dress up as Santa and Rhys found himself missing the two. He hadn’t realized how much they had brought him so much warmth this year that his home felt completely empty. He sighed and turned on a Christmas movie.

When the day came, he dressed in his elf costume and met Jack at the back door of his house. He opened it wearing the full Santa garb.

“This is-” he lowered his voice. “This is _fucking_ stupid, Rhys.”

Rhys smiled, taking in the stuffed belly and the fake beard. He hummed. “I dunno, I’m kinda diggin’ it.”

Jack frowned, but his beard moved as he smiled. “You would think Santa’s hot.” He opened the door for Rhys to go in. “Here we go.” He led the way, his voice loud and jolly. “HO HO HO! I HEAR THERE’S A GIRL WHO’S BEEN VERY GOOD THIS YEAR!”

Angel gasped and covered her mouth as she giggled. “Santa!” She smiled when she saw Rhys. “Rhys!”

“I’m working for Santa right now, Angel,” Rhys winked.

“Yeah, and Santa wants to know what you want for Christmas.” Jack knelt down next to where Angel had sat up, her wings more than halfway grown now. “Tell, me, Angel, what’s in your heart of hearts? What would you like for Christmas?”

She smiled wide and leaned in. “What I _really_ want for Christmas is for my dad to marry Rhys!”

There was silence in the room as Angel looked proud of herself.

Rhys covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Uh, s’cuse me!” He tried not to run, but the door slammed too hard for his liking. He slunk around the corner of Jack’s house, leaned against it and laughed. He rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

The door opened and Jack stood next to him. His beard was pulled down. “I thought you’d gone home.”

Rhys shook his head. “Just- just-” he was laughing too hard. “I didn’t… Expect that!”

Jack smiled and his shoulders started to shake in laughter. “Neither did I!”

Their laughter grew infectious, each spinning the other into harder laughter. When, after several minutes, they’d calmed down, Rhys wiped the tears from his eyes.

“We must be better together than I thought if Angel wants us to be a couple. I know I prefer it to fighting.”

Jack smirked. “I gotta admit I do too. You’re really good with her, I haven’t seen her smile like that since this all started.”

“Well, I adore her,” Rhys said easily.

Jack was silent for a moment. “Could you adore me too?”

Rhys’ heart pattered wildly in his chest as his brows widened in shock. “You wanna get married?”

He could definitely see the pink get darker on Jack’s face. “I wasn’t exactly thinking married, but…”

Not even if he tried could he hide the smile on his face. “I adore both of you. And honestly, it’s gotten lonely without you guys.”

Jack’s eyes twinkled and he stepped into Rhys’ space. “You’re lonely without me, sugar?”

Shrugging, Rhys tugged on the beard. “What about you?”

“I loved holding you. And I want to kiss you.”

“Well, no kisses until there’s a proposal, Mister.”

“Watch Angel, I’ll be back.”

Rhys blinked as Jack went into the house and then left in his vehicle. He had been joking. He hoped Jack hadn’t left for the reason he was thinking he had. He went into the house, his mind racing.

“I’m sorry!” Angel said. “I- Dad asked me and-”

Rhys put his hand up to stop her. “No, sweetie, don’t even worry about it. You did no harm, I promise. Let’s watch a movie.” He sat down on the couch with her, snuggling in when she lay against him.

“How are your wings today?”

“Sore. I’m tired of them being so sore.”

“Have you stretched them today?”

“Not yet…”

Rhys sat up. “Okay, we’ll stretch them while we watch the movie.” He gently took a wing and slowly extended it. She winced, but didn’t try to stop him. When he had it extended all the way, he looked at her. “How does that feel?”

“Better, they still hurt, but it’s better.”

“Good.” He moved it around as best he could without causing her too much discomfort. He switched to the next one and repeated the process. When he was done he had her move them around herself. “You need to do this everyday. Trust me, it makes all the difference in the world.”

“Okay… Could you help me with that?”

“Of course.”

Jack showed up an hour later with lunch and cupcakes. He paused the movie.

“Awe! It was almost done!” Angel huffed.

Jack set the box on the table in front of Rhys. “Open it.”

Rhys met his eyes. He was still dressed as an elf and Jack was still dressed as Santa, stuffed tummy and everything. His hands started to shake as he opened it. 

The cupcakes were all Christmas themed, snowmen, Santas, Christmas trees and presents. The center had a present decorated in fondant. Placed on it was a gorgeous, if not slightly gaudy ring.

Angel gasped. “What!?”

Rhys stared at it. Jack was serious. He was really proposing to Rhys. _He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rhys._ He looked at Jack. “Well?” His lips twitched upward as he waited.

Jack grinned. He picked the ring up and knelt in front of Rhys. “Will you marry me, cupcake?”

“You guys aren’t doing this just cause I asked, right!? This isn’t just pretend?”

“No, Angel, I’m very serious,” Jack said.

“I am too,” Rhys said. “Yeah, yeah I’ll marry you, Jack.” He smiled wide as Angel screamed with joy. Jack slid the ring on and tugged him off the couch and into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
